


A Final Goodbye

by Master_Langdon



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crying, F/M, Feelings, Goodbyes, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Last Kiss, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: You had anticipated this morning for months, and now it was actually there: Gabriel was going to leave you, not because he wanted to, but because he had to.You tried to convince yourself that he would actually be back before you knew it, but your intuition sang a different song. One you didn't like: Gabriel Lorca wasn't coming back at all.





	A Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is inconsistent with the series, but I just thought that it would be cute.

You had anticipated this morning for months, and now it was actually there: Gabriel was going to leave you, not because he wanted to, but because he had to.

'It's time to go', he announced all of a sudden. With a dread-filled sigh, he got up to collect his jacket. He came back with the blue garment draped over his arm. 'I'm sorry, but I need to go.'

'I would love to keep you here, even if only to protect you from... whatever is out there.' You took the jacket and held it up in a manner that allowed him to slip it on effortlessly. 'I am so scared for you.'

'It's going to be alright - I'm going to be alright.' He adjusted his jacket, then turned to place a kiss upon your lips. His hand placed itself upon your face just before any tears had the chance to moisturize your skin.

'I know you can take care of yourself, but I just can't let you go. I love you, Gabriel. You are my everything, and you know that.' You spoke softly, breath brushing Gabriel's slightly parted lips. Your eyes filled with tears and it blurred your sight.

'Sh, [Y/N]', Gabriel replied, voice barely a whisper. 'I will never abandon you.' His lips curled to a sad smile. 'I will be back before you know it. I promise.'

You knew he tried to be considerate and make the goodbye as short as possible, but you couldn't bring yourself to appreciate it. When he did turn away to leave, you grabbed his arm.

'Gabriel...' you said. 'Stay...'

'I can't.' He too had begun to cry. When he tried to walk away a second time, you pulled him back, more violently than you intended to. You pressed your lips to his once more.

'Don't go', you murmured against his lips. 'You are undoubtedly the most fit for this job, but you have a wife to tend to.'

'Close your eyes', he said out of the blue.

'No, because you will leave me the second I actually shut my eyes.' You grabbed his upper arms and pressed yourself into his muscular body.

'Close your eyes and count to one hundred, then open your eyes.' He kissed your forehead as you reluctantly started to count. This was always going to happen.

He untangled himself from your grasp to grab a pen and a piece of paper. On it, he scribbled something. After, he kissed you one last time and whispered a quick 'I love you, [Y/N]' before grabbing his bag and leaving.

You didn't even bother to finish counting after you heard Gabriel shut the front door. Instead, you grab the piece of paper.

_I couldn't walk away with you looking at me. I love you too much to watch you suffer like that. Love you, [Y/N]._

No matter how hard you tried to, you couldn't prevent yourself from collapsing and just crying your heart out.

You tried to convince yourself that he would actually be back before you knew it, but your intuition sang a different song. One you didn't like: Gabriel Lorca wasn't coming back at all.


End file.
